


Too Late

by Pizza_Mia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Author made herself sad, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Sad Ending, The author is full out sobbing, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Mia/pseuds/Pizza_Mia
Summary: On Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan saves Cerasi’s life.....At the cost of his own





	Too Late

Obi-Wan ran, his feet pounding hard against the dry pavement as he ran towards where Cerasi was. He could not let her get hurt, he would not allow her to get hurt! He had seen this before, in his visions that haunted him these past few nights.

_The way Cerasi’s eyes widened as the blaster fire hit her. The way she crumpled into his arms. Her glazed eyes and weak hands against his own trembling ones._

_Worst of all, the absolute stillness of it all._

He pushed himself harder. There! She was just ahead. With a cry, Obi-Wan sprang forward, leaping in front of her. At the same moment, shots rang out. In the confusion, Obi-Wan could not place where they came from.

Time seemed to freeze, and for a moment, Obi-Wan wonders if maybe nothing would happen and he and Cerasi could go back to convincing the hostile crowd to stand down. Another terrifying thought came into his mind. What if someone else was the target?

Then, there was a terrible burning sensation and his knees buckled.

——- ——-

Cerasi stands in front of the crowd, hands flying out as she yelled at them to stop. Questions flew threw her mind as she begged the crowd to stand down.

How could all their hard work get ruined so easily? Who rearmed the crowds?

She could feel the tension in the air, the anger of both sides coiled and ready to strike. She knew that the smallest misstep would cause Melida/Daan to be plunged straight back into war. Back to all that suffering and loss.

“No!” She yelled. “This cannot happen!”

Then.... everything happened so fast after that. Obi-Wan suddenly came running out of nowhere, just as several shots rang out. With a cry, Obi-Wan sprang forward. In the confusion, Cerasi could not place where they came from.

But they hit their mark. Cerasi’s eyes widened as the blaster fire ripped into her friend. For a moment, Obi-Wan seemed to stand still, his body trembling, before his knees buckled and he crumpled to the dry ground.

Cerasi caught him before he fell. She dropped to her knees, keeping Obi-Wan’s head on her lap as she screamed at Nield, telling him to get help. She turned back to Obi-Wan, not even bothering to see if Nield was following her orders.

“Obi-Wan!” She cried, hand pressed frantically against the wound in his chest, trying to staunch the blood that streamed out in terrible red rivulets.

His blue-green eyes were glazed and unseeing, his breathing erratic and unsteady.

"You'll be okay," she said frantically. "Can you hear me? You’ll be okay.”

She pressed her palm against Obi-Wan’s limp ones. “You’ll be ok.” She repeated.

He didn’t reply. Instead, his body lurched upwards as he choked out blood, gasping for air.

“Obi-Wan!” She screamed as Obi-Wan fell back against her, unfocused eyes meeting hers for one last time, before he went completely still.

"No!"

She felt for a pulse with shaking fingers. There was no beat of his blood, not even a flutter.

Agony ripped through her. She looked shakily back up at Wehutti and Nield, her vision blurred by a sheen of tears, as she gently closed his eyes.

———— ————

Yoda had been meditating in his room, when he felt it. He gasped and his eyes flew open as he felt the small, fragile bond, between him and that once small red-headed Initiate who had always given him a gap-toothed smile in the hallways, snap violently. A few tears blurred his eyes as he knew at once what it meant.

_Made a grave mistake you did, Qui-Gon_ , he thinks as the grief sets in, _Made a grave mistake, we all have._


End file.
